


Smells Like Teen Tony

by silverNebulae



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucket List, But it's feelings, Classic Rock, Domestic Avengers, Ficlet, Gen, Necessary Steve list fic, Nirvana feels, There's no getting together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 18:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1480021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverNebulae/pseuds/silverNebulae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having consulted his list, Steve decides to pursue the music of a band named Nirvana. Once Tony catches the familiar sounds, he can't help himself joining the captain's music session.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smells Like Teen Tony

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the “Nirvana (Band)” part of Steve's list. Who better to introduce him than the guy who loves classic rock, am I right? I thought it'd be kinda cute if Tony unintentionally geeked out to Steve about his taste in music. Part One of Two :) Enjoy!

The lyrics to the song playing in Steve's ears showed on screen in the YouTube video he'd loaded, which helped because he couldn't exactly hear them when the vocalist yelled them out. This wasn't the first rock song he'd listened to, but it was clearly different. He could hear how it had it's own 'flavour' and the blend of instruments were well done. It was slowly catching on him as the song progressed forward and he didn't notice his mouth and eyebrows quirk up in pleased surprise. With his concentration momentarily occupied, it took him a little longer to notice that one of his dark-haired team-mates had entered the room.

Tony came through the lift, stretching his arms out in front of him slightly and gave a quick glance over the room. He noticed Steve sat at the counter holding a tablet and watching the screen, although he couldn't see what was on it. “Stuck again, Cap? Have you tried pressing the back button?” Tony joked, deciding to make his way over. Steve didn't answer. Tony raised an eyebrow but then noticed the small tapping noise the Captain's foot was making and the headphones that were blocking his hearing. Headphones? Was he doing something private? No, he wouldn't be in a communal if that was the case. Treading carefully anyway, Tony walked over to the fridge so he could stand in front of Steve's vision and reached up into the freezer compartment to pull out an ice cream.

Steve looked up and removed the headphones, “Oh, Tony I didn't notice you come in”.

“Yeah I noticed” Tony responded, before turning around and smirking at the blonde slightly. Steve looked at the frozen treat in his hand and then back at Tony who just shrugged, “It's kinda warm today. So what were you doing? You were clearly absorbed”.

“Oh, er” Steve began and looked a little awkward.

Tony put his hands up, “If it was private, I can keep a secret”.

“No, no” Steve assured, “I was just checking out this band called Nirvana”.

“Nirvana?” Tony piped, curiosity rising, “How come?”.

“Well it's on my list of things to, discover” Steve explained and Tony tried to peek over his screen.

“Which song are you listening to?” He questioned, deciding to just walk around the counter and join him.

“Oh, 'Smells like teen spirit'? It was the most popular so...” Steve began.

“Have you heard 'Come as you are' yet?” Tony interrupted and Steve shook his head. Tony picked up the tablet from the counter, balancing the ice stick between his fingers of the same hand it was in, “This one is good, also popular. A lot more mellow, you might enjoy this one more”. He loaded it up and placed the tablet back down as Steve reinserted one of the ear-buds.

He listened to the new set of notes playing in his ear and felt his eyebrows raise yet again. This band were pretty catchy and this song was actually quite calming. The lyrics were mysterious and poetic and he actually _liked_ that.

“How you finding that one?” Tony piped up, biting the top off the ice cream and leaning his elbow on the counter.

Steve nodded, “Yeah you're right, it is calmer. Kinda cryptic”.

“There's so much speculation behind that song, but did you like it?” Tony shrugged and then leaned in with interest.

“Er, yeah I guess I would say so” Steve smiled.

“Here, listen to this one” Tony took the tablet again and began tapping in yet another song, “This is by Led Zeppelin”.

Before Steve knew it, Tony had made a playlist of about six other bands that included ACDC, Black Sabbath and Motorhead. Steve wasn't sure he'd be able to get through all of them, until he saw the way Tony began to light up as he spoke about how he'd found their music or how a song had gotten him through a tough time. When he saw the spark in Tony's eyes as he boasted that a classic song shared the same name as his avenger title, he couldn't help but play along and agree to check out the others.

So that's how Steve found himself playing at least a song a day as he went about his domestic life.

And somehow, found himself remembering each story Tony had relayed to him as he added each title. If his mind was only half focusing on it's current task, he'd end up imagining Tony while the song played in the background. It was only when he was under the hypnosis of Black Sabbath, did he realise Tony may have been invading his thoughts a little too much, when he ended up drawing Tony's head in the Iron helmet with the faceplate up and looking at the viewer. His mouth was partly open like he was talking to someone, but Steve had no idea who. He looked down at the drawing and ran his gaze over it about five times, before smirking and drawing a speech bubble next to Tony's head that said, “I am Iron Man”.


End file.
